Lágrimas
by kurooha
Summary: A veces, cuando crees que la persona con la que compartirias la vida se va, te das cuenta de que hay alguien a tu lado que quiere estar a tu lado SanoKaoru


**Lágrimas**

Podía escuchar perfectamente los sollozos que intentaba evitar, siendo así capaz de imaginarse esas transparentes lágrimas que caían de esos ojos húmedos recorriendo a través de sus mejillas.

Y nadie sabía lo mucho que él deseaba ir a su lado, hacer que sus dedos recorrían el espacio por donde habían pasado las lágrimas para secarlas y reconfortarla en un abrazo mientras intentaba consolarla con algunas palabras reconfortadotas, palabras que para él siempre habían sido algo desconocido pero que intentaría para poder hacer desaparecer un poco de su sufrimiento

Y lo hubiera hecho si tuviera valor para hacerlo. Porque, aunque tuviera el valor para enfrontarse con cien personas nunca tendría valor para enfrontarse con los sentimientos.

Pero, después de todo, su plaza no debía de ser la de reconformarla, porque se suponía que el que le hacía esto era el que debía de hacerlo.

Pero él no podía ni quería dejarla así.

Porque eran amigos, porque cuando la veía sufrir, algo en él sufría con ella y porque, aunque fuera una situación incómoda para él, quería estar a su lado para demostrarle que no estaba sola.

Y tocó la puerta suavemente.

Sabiendo que la chica en esos momentos debería estar pasándose la mano por los ojos mirando de quitar esas lagrimas mientras respiraba profundamente aire para poder tranquilizarse.

Ahora, al menos, la situación podría ser más fácil.

"Entra."

Y así lo hizo, abriendo la puerta para que la chica pudiera ver al alto chico moreno, haciendo que lo mirará por unos instantes mientras intentaba decir algo al verlo allí en su habitación cuando él nunca había entrado allí para nada.

"Sano... ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Nada... tan solo pasaba por aquí." Contestó el chico sabiendo que ella no se había esperado a que precisamente él hubiera ido a su habitación mientras miraba curiosamente la habitación fijándose en todos los detalles.

"¿Pasabas por aquí?" La chica aún no estaba demasiada segura con que la respuesta que le había dado y arqueando la ceja al ver que las intenciones de responder no parecían estar en la lista de cosas por hacer del chico, se limitó a mirar al suelo esperando a que él dijera algo.

Y silenciosamente pasó varios minutos, una esperando a que el otro hablara mientras que él aún seguía contemplando la habitación haciendo poner a la chica más nerviosa.

"¿No tienes nada que decir?"

Sanosuke la miró curiosamente con una cara en la que se podía leer un '¿yo?' y después negaba con la cabeza perezosamente mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer y sentarse al lado de ella.

Minutos más tarde, la chica volvió a mirarlo.

"Estoy cansada y quiero dormir."

La respuesta del chico, esta vez, fue un movimiento de mano en señal de que hiciera lo que quisiera y haciendo enfadarla aún más.

"Tienes que irte."

Y con eso ella se levantó esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo, algo que o él no entendió o no quiso hacer caso ya que siguió con su trasero en el suelo mirando a la chica, consiguiendo en ello que ella se pusiera más nerviosa si era posible.

"Sano..."

Y fue cortada por su propia exclamación de sorpresa cuando el chico la cogió de la muñeca e hizo sentarla encima de él.

Sabía que estaba haciendo enfadar o, por lo menos, poner nerviosa a la chica, pero al menos de esa forma había conseguido que ella no se pusiera triste durante un tiempo y aunque en cierto modo él ya era feliz con eso, sabía que eso no sería duradero y que, cuando él se fuera, ella volvería a estar como antes al estar sola.

Llegando entonces a la conclusión de que lo mejor para que una persona se sienta mejor era hablando sobre el problema que tenía, o por lo menos eso era lo que el creía después de haber visto otros tantos momentos dramáticos de Kaoru que, con la ayuda de Megumi, había conseguido pasar o las tristezas de Misao que desaparecían después de tener una larga conversación con las otras dos chicas mencionadas antes.

Ahora el problema sería si él sería capaz de dar consejos como una chica le puede dar a otra o si ella sería capaz de hablarle a él y explicarle absolutamente todo sin ocultar nada, pero eso eran cosas que se tenían que ver en acción.

"¿Has llorado?"

La pregunta había sonado con seguridad, con un tono que parecía más bien una afirmación que una pregunta haciendo que la chica lo mirara en sorpresa y se echara a reír.

"No he llorado. ¿Debería de tener algún motivo para hacerlo?"

"Te he sentido, me paré delante de tu puerta al sentir algo, y después cuando me di cuenta noté que provenía de tu habitación y que eran sollozos."

Viendo como ella se quedaba en silencio y aún mirándolo con sorpresa, Sano decidió seguir hablando para aclarar las dudas de cual era el problema.

"Ha sido por Kenshin, ¿no?"

La chica siguió callada, levantándose después que hubiera caído sentada encima de él y sentarse en una esquina mientras se tapaba con una sabana.

"Vete."

Sanosuke la miró dubitativo, no sabiendo si hacerle caso o seguir a su lado aunque al final, viendo los ojos que volvían a ponerse llorosos de la chica y volvió a su lado, haciendo lo que en un principio había deseado hacer, secar las lágrimas con su mano y volviendo a conseguir que la chica lo mirara con sorpresa en su rostro.

Al final, la chica le sonrió agradecida mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante y dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado.

"A veces... siento celos por esa persona muerta que llego tan al fondo del corazón de Kenshin, a veces desearía ser como ella y no ser la que soy... que pudiera entrar en su corazón y me tomara por una mujer con sentimientos en vez como me ve... ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

El chico asintió suavemente con la cabeza mientras su mirada se fijaba en el color de la pared, hasta que llevó su mirada hacía la cara de la chica.

"Yo también me siento celoso de la gente que esta comiendo algo bueno mientras yo tengo que comer tu comida."

La chica levantó la cabeza para verlo mientras intentaba reflejar dolor, dolor que duró poco ya que a los pocos segundos ella había murmurado un 'baka', le había golpeado el hombro al apartar la cabeza y había dejado una pequeña risita.

Y él sonrío al ver como había conseguido que la chica sonriera, sintiéndose más que feliz al saber que ya no parecía estar tan triste y sintiéndose orgulloso de que, después de todo, él también podía hacer algo para ayudarla.

Sabiendo así que no hacía falta ser pelirrojo y tener una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la cara para poder traer felicidad a una persona querida.

"Sano... ¿Cuándo crees que volverá esta vez?"

"No lo sé, espero que pronto."

Y con esa respuesta, el chico pudo notar como ella parecía intentar meter su cabeza hacia su hombro, tapando así totalmente su rostro.

"Yo también lo espero."

Había sido casi inaudible al no haber sacado la cara al hablar, aunque él pudo sentir el aire cálido que había escapado mientras ella había dicho esas palabras.

El moreno movió un poco su cuerpo, nerviosamente, al sentir como su cuerpo parecía calentarse y sabiendo, con certeza, que eso no era nada bueno.

Quizá si hubiera sido otra mujer no le hubiera estado poniendo tantas pegas en su mente, pero resultaba que era ella la que estaba allí y la que le estaba haciendo eso y resulta que su Jou-chan siempre sería Jou-chan, una chica con la que no era plan de sentir cosas de esas ya que era de Kenshin.

"Jou-chan..."

"¿Mm?"

Y de golpe, la puerta se abrió para encontrarse con el rostro emocionado de Yahiko.

"¡Kenshin ha vuelto!"

El joven no pudo decir nada más cuando Kaoru lo apartó y salió de la habitación haciendo que después de parpadear unas cuantas veces seguidas se diera cuenta de la presencia del otro chico.

"Sanosuke... ¿qué haces aquí?"

Él tan solo encogió los hombros y se fue, tomando el mismo camino que había tomado la chica, para ir a darle la bienvenida al otro ocupante del dojo que llevaba dos meses en un 'viaje', seguido por el otro chico que decidió no darle más importancia a ese asunto, prefiriendo escuchar lo que el samurai iba a decir sobre su viaje.

Yahiko, sin vigilar por donde iba, acabó chocándose contra el que iba delante suyo que se había quedado quieto justo cuando salió y se encontró a Kaoru abrazando a Kenshin y llorando.

Llorando de felicidad.

Y de algún modo, se sintió celoso.

Celoso por el motivo de que él no era el que la estaba abrazando, por no ser él el motivo de que esas lágrimas de felicidad cayeran por sus ojos y lo malo de todo eso era que él mismo se obliga a no sentir celos cuando no podía evitarlo.

····

"¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje?" preguntó un más que entusiasmado Yahiko preparado para escuchar las mil y una aventuras que el pelirrojo hubiera podido vivir mientras estaba fuera.

"Bien, no hubo ningún problema ni nada."

"¿No hubo pelea?"

"No tenía porque haber pelea, como ya dije antes de irme, tan solo era para arreglar unas cuantas cosas sobre el pasado." Contestó amablemente Kenshin viendo como la emoción que tenía el más joven iba desapareciendo.

Y mientras esa conversación se apagaba, Kaoru llegaba de la cocina con unos cuantos platos de comida que ella había hecho para darle la bienvenida al recién llegado, alegre por de que pudiera volver a estar a su lado y de que encima, ni Sanosuke ni Yahiko, se hubieran quejado por la comida, ya que cada uno parecía estar totalmente pendiente de Kenshin y el otro parecía estar a otro planeta.

En un pequeño mundo donde solo cabía en la diferencia de sonrisas, en como la sonrisa que él había arrancado de ella parecía ridícula comparada con la sonrisa que el samurai le hacía hacer.

La chica volvió a desaparecer al entrar otra vez en la cocina, aprovechando que ahora que nadie se quejaba de lo malo que sabía podía hacer tanto como quisiera y el samurai sabiendo que la chica tendría para rato pidió a Yahiko que fuera con ella, algo que el joven hizo sin replicar dejando al pelirrojo a solas con Sanosuke mientras todo se quedaba en silencio.

"¿Han estado bien, verdad?" preguntó finalmente Kenshin consiguiendo toda la atención del otro.

"Si... Bueno, Yahiko no ha parado de demostrar que él podía valerse por si solo y ella también ha estado bien comparado con otras veces... quizá fue por el echo de que le dijistes que no ibas a por un combate."

"Bien."

····

Kaoru miró al oscuro cielo que había escondido al sol para que saliera la luna, contemplando como las estrellas brillaban para ella, como si compartieran la misma felicidad.

Se había quedado quieta, mirando de no hacer ruido ya que no deseaba levantar a nadie, así que pudo, fácilmente, escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hacía ella y girarse para ver con una gran sonrisa al que tanta felicidad le traía cada vez que estaba a su lado y al que tanto dolor le traía cuando se iba.

"Kenshin."

Y él sin decir nada más, se sentó a su lado contemplando el cielo durante toda la noche, dejando que la chica se sonrojara cada vez que mano hacía contacto con la suya o cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y dejando que él pudiera recordar esos momentos como unos de los más agradables de su vida.

····

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, aún con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, dispuesta a disfrutar el día que le esperaba.

Podía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago al imaginarse lo que podría pasar después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin él, deseando que ya nada más pudiera separarlos y haciendo que sus mejillas, de buena mañana, ya comenzaran a tomar un color rojo.

Salió del cuarto, ya pudiendo sentir el delicioso aroma del desayuno que Kenshin debería estar preparando en esos momentos, y dirigiéndose hacía la cocina para no encontrar a nadie, tan solo la mesa con el desayuno ya preparado.

Extrañada, se sentó y esperó.

Viendo como, al cabo de un rato, un Yahiko en intento de levantarse del todo se acercaba, tomaba asiento y comenzaba a comer su desayuno con la excusa de que tenía tanta hambre que no podía esperar a nadie.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, apareció un Sanosuke más silencioso que de costumbre, sin sentarse y mirando hacía el suelo. Viendo su estado, hizo que los otros dos lo miraran curiosos así que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse y dirigir su mirada hacía la chica que estaba delante de él.

Dejando un suspiro, el chico se puso a comer aún sin quitar el ojo de ella.

Y después de desayunar, ella se sentó delante de la puerta esperando a que el samurai llegará de donde se hubiera ido, siendo vigilada desde la distancia por Sanosuke.

Y después de comer, volvió a esperarlo aún con esa vigilancia permanente del otro chico y así todo el día, viendo como la gente iba y venía, como reían y como hablaban, viendo como los niños iban corriendo y jugando mientras gritaban y viendo como el pelirrojo no venía...

"Jou-chan..."

Y fue entonces cuando la chica giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirar como el moreno se acercaba a ella.

"Tu sabes lo que pasa... ¿Dónde esta Kenshin?"

Y él no le contestó, simplemente miró hacia el suelo.

"Se ha ido, ¿verdad?"

Siguió el silencio, poniendo más nerviosa a la chica, la cual no pudiendo aguantar más lo que estaba pasando, se levantó y se fue hacia quedar cara a cara del moreno, diciéndole con la mirada que respondiera y así hizo él.

"Si..."

"¿Y no hicistes nada para pararlo?"

"Él me dijo sus razones y lo hizo a su propia voluntad, no puedo obligarle a que se quede."

"Pero... anoche no me dijo nada."

Su tono indicaba que no quería creer el hecho de que el samurai se había vuelto a ir, aún con la esperanza de que, dentro de poco, él volviera con una gran sonrisa y con bolsas de la compra excusándose por haber tardado tanto.

"No te quería decir nada. Hay despedidas más duras que otra y esta iba a ser de las peores."

Y fue entonces cuando dejó de lado esas imaginarias esperanzas al sentir la palabra 'despedida' porque pudo sentir como el peso de esa palabra era más pesado que el de otras veces.

"¿Volverá?"

El miedo ya se había apoderado de ella sin que él respondiera, ya sabía la respuesta.

Una de las manos del chico se había acomodado en el hombro de ella, viendo como en el rostro del que se había pasado todo el día vigilándola a escondidas había piedad y cariño.

Entonces, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, llorando sin esconder lo que sentía, desahogándose mientras el chico lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y escuchar su llanto.

Y él se odiaba, porque aunque ella estaba sufriendo, él, de alguna forma, se sentía feliz, feliz de ser él quien la abrazaba y quien estaba allí para apoyarla en esos momentos y no era el chico pelirrojo.

Pero, a la vez, odiaba verla así.

Y deseaba besarla y decirle que todo iría bien.

Y lo cumplió.

Porque después, suavemente, levantó la cara de la chica para mirarla y, inconscientemente y con una fuerza de voluntad que nunca se hubiera imaginado tener, la besó tiernamente en los labios, prometiéndole con la mirada que eso no era nada a lo que él le daría si ella le dejaba un rincón más grande en su corazón y le dejaba curar esas heridas que una cicatriz en forma de cruz había hecho.

Y ella aceptó la promesa.

Y... Esas heridas que habían sido una vida tan solo formaron parte de un delicioso, pero doloroso, pasado.

····

N/A: Quería hacer un fic de Rurouni Kenshin, pero como tampoco deseaba hacer un Kenshin/Kaoru y viendo que ahora mismo no hay ningún fic en español sobre Sanosuke y Kaoru, pues hice sobre ellos xD

Y si, al final, Kenshin se va para no volver.

Y no, no tiene continuación porque es un one-shot.

Y no hay nada más que decir a parte del 'espero que os haya gustado.'

Ja ne!


End file.
